It's Hard Saying Goodbye
by tifafenrir09
Summary: When an innocent question is asked during a day-out at a cafe, painful memories start coming back to Lily. TyOC oneshot


We were all sitting in a cafe when Hilary suddenly said "If you had the power to turn back time, what would you do?"

Ray said that he would try to discover the truth about his mother's disappearance. Tyson said that he'd prevent the death of his late girlfriend, Lana, whom he had named our daughter after.

Then I saw a familiar face in my head. "If I had the power to turn back time, I'd want the chance to see Abby again." I announced.

At the very second I uttered those words, they all fell silent. I felt hot tears of pain sting my eyes. "I-I have to go." I announced, getting out of my seat and quickly exiting the cafe.

* * *

**A YEAR EARLIER**

Tyson and I were watching television when I swiped the remote out of his hand. "I need to tell you something." I began.

"What's the matter?" Tyson asked.

"I'm pregnant." I announced.

"W-What?!" he blinked.

"I'm having another baby, Tyson." I repeated.

Tyson smiled. "I can't believe it!" he exclaimed, embracing me.

For the next nine months, everything went OK. But the week before the baby's birth, tragedy struck. I was in the kitchen, when I felt an unbearable pain. I screamed and fell to the floor. Tyson ran to me immediately. "Are you alright?" he asked fearfully.

"Tyson...it's the baby..." I whispered before blacking out...

I woke up in hospital. I looked around for Tyson. The door creaked open and Tyson came in. His eyes were red, as though he'd been crying. "Tyson, what happened? Is the baby alright?" I asked.

He sat on the bed and held my hands. "Lily, we lost the baby." he whispered.

"Are you serious?!" I gasped. I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm serious, Lily." he nodded.

"No..." I whispered, burying myself onto Tyson's chest. "I failed, Tyson...I was supposed to protect our baby, but I failed." I wept bitterly.

"It'll be OK, Lil." Tyson replied, tears streaming down his face.

Later that night, Tyson held my hand as the doctors induced my pregnancy, which meant that I had to give birth to our dead child. As I gave a mighty push, the midwife caught the baby's body. "It's a girl." she announced.

When she pronounced the gender, I looked down waiting for a cry. I still don't why I did that now; maybe I was hoping for a miracle. But when nothing happened, I couldn't hold back my tears of pain any more. I'd lost my little girl and I had failed her. Tyson wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you want to hold her?" the midwife asked.

I nodded, still shaking with grief. As I held my beloved little girl, pictures flashed in my mind: What would've she been like? Whose personality would've she inherited? But more importantly, what would've she looked like? Glancing at the tear-stained face of Tyson, I could tell he was thinking the same thing. His heart was aching, but it was nothing compared to the heartache I was feeling.

Weeks later, her funeral was held. We named her Abigail Rose. During the service, I sat in silence, feeling guilty that I was alive, but my child was dead. After the service, we all gathered in the cemetery for Abby's burial. As the coffin was lowered into the ground, I started to shake my head.

"Lily, are you alright?" Hilary blinked, slightly unnerved at my behaviour.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't do this." I whispered and fled from the cemetery.

Back home, Tyson tried to ask me why I had suddenly left the burial. I merely replied that I didn't feel like talking about it and excused myself to go to bed. But that night, I kept picturing Abby in my head. I'd left the funeral without giving myself a chance to say goodbye to my late daughter.

The next day, after taking Makoto and Lana to school, I made my way to the cemetery.

Under a tree, I found the headstone marking the grave of my beautiful baby girl. I smiled sadly. "Hi, Abby, it's Mommy." I whispered.

"I'm sorry I ran away when you were buried yesterday. It's just that...It's hard saying goodbye. I'm sorry I let you down. I had a sacred honour to protect you, but I failed that honour. Right now if you were still here, I should be at home giving you all the love and attention that a baby should need. But, I'm here, saying something that I should've said to you yesterday: I will always love you, Abby, and I will never forget you." I continued.

At that moment, I placed a single rose on the headstone. "Goodbye, Abigail Rose. Rest in peace, my little girl." I finished, and walked home.

* * *

**NOW**

I heard Tyson come into the house. "Where are you, Lily?" he called.

"In here." I replied. I was sitting on the bed, gazing at the last photographs that had been taken of Abby.

"Looking at those photos, huh?" Tyson smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry I ran out today. Just mentioning Abby brings the memory of holding her body back." I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"I know." Tyson replied, hugging me.

"I want her back, Tyson. I want her in my arms." I wept bitterly.

"Lily, it wasn't your fault Abby died. Like Kai sometimes says: "_Some things are beyond our control._"." Tyson replied, wiping my eyes.

I nodded. I know that I may never truly get over losing Abby, but as long as I remember her in my heart, she'll always be with me.

**THE END**


End file.
